


Malak's Method

by iulia_linnea



Category: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 2 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://cormallen.livejournal.com/profile">cormallen</a>'s prompt of <i>Revan/Malak/Bastila: celebrations, regrets, promises</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Malak's Method

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cormallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cormallen/gifts).



> Written on 2 May 2006 in response to [cormallen](http://cormallen.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Revan/Malak/Bastila: celebrations, regrets, promises_.

You are bound to the platform, stripped of every method with which you might shield yourself, and yet . . . even my Force lightning cannot penetrate your will. What is it that protects you? Karath's tortures should have weakened you, but you resist all pain. 

You resist every persuasion I know to employ, just as I resist the temptation of your pale, perfect, quivering flesh. I am still a man, and the sight of your arousal—for the lessening of pain always has that affect upon the weak, does it not?—is difficult to ignore. 

Yet I must not touch you. You are unbroken, and such indignities as the touch of the "monster" you believe me to be would cause you only to withdraw more deeply from me. No, you are not ready, and pain is not the way. I must allow you to rest, to believe that I have withdrawn, so that I can delve once more into your less-resistant mind.

I sense your regrets, Bastila. I will follow them to their source.

Ah. So it is Revan, thoughts of my old master, which wind like talismans within your consciousness against my intrusion. You have been awake too long, my future apprentice.

"Sleep."

How willingly you acquiesce! And what thoughts you have of the lover you dare not take. His promises to you—you believe them all—how you trust him! 

It is disgusting.

Why must you Jedi confuse the power of lust—a real emotion—with something ephemeral and false? No matter. I will use this "love." I will turn its celebrations against you. 

While you lay there, open and waiting on the platform, shivering in your violated slumber, I will use the false emotion with which you've tricked yourself against you. You are not as strong as you believe yourself to be if you can truly think yourself in love with anyone.

That pleases me, for I mean to enter you in more ways than you can imagine. I will breach your mind as Revan, and then take your body with my own, and the betrayal . . . it will be his.

And you will fall.


End file.
